Far From Home
by IWriteFanfictionBecauseOfEggs
Summary: Wally finds himself waking up on another Earth! What will he do to get home? What risks will he take to get back to his loved ones? Artemis gets news from Dick that they have a lead on where Wally could be, both of them are fighting to get back to each other, will they get their happily ever after? T for cursing, major Spitfire
1. Chapter 1

**There were a few stories that did this but little to none of them had showed what was going on with Artemis and the the YJ team members.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice nor The Flash.**

 ** _Author's_** **_P.O.V._**

Wally's head was spinning, his torso burned, everything hurt. What happened? They were fighting the Reach, and-"Artemis!" he screamed out, jolting out of the seat, his green eyes now wide open. He let out a groan at his mistake, and multiple pairs of eyes were now on him. "WH-who are you guys?" he looked around the room, one hand on his burning torso.

"You need to lay back down." a redheaded woman stated, laying her hand on his bare chest. He didn't reply to her, as anger soon took over. "What are you doing with my suit!" He jumped out of the bed and his knees buckled, but he stopped himself from falling onto the ground. A long haired man dropped his tools and held up his arms. "I didn't change anything at all! Just want to see what kind of tech is in here!" Wally had a mix of emotions right now. "That's the-that's Flash's suit!" he exclaimed running a hand through his hair.

"You _need_ to lay back down!" the woman said with more force than she originally had. "Thanks, but I feel good now, where's the Flash!?" a brown haired , think man came in, his arm around another woman's shoulders, with his eyebrow raised. "I am-who are you?"

"You can't be-as in Barry Allen-The Flash?" his brows furrowed and he slowly approached Wally. "How do you know my name?" Wally crossed his arms over his chest. "You can't be Barry Allen, you look nothing like him!" Barry looked to Cisco, who was deep in thought. "Who are you?" Wally wrinkled his nose for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"Wally West-Kid Flash? Well the original one, ring any bells?" he thought he was in the future. Holding out his hand to Barry. "You can't be-he isn't Wally." Iris stated, approaching the redheaded boy. "I am! Wait there's another one?"

* * *

Artemis sat on the couch, petting Brucely and looking through a book filled with photos of her and Wally. They could have started a family, it wasn't fair, it just wasn't. She had taken on the burden of doing his college work, hoping he would come back, and they could just go from where the left off. She would quit as Tigress, and they could just be normal.

With a sigh she closed the book and looked at the laptop with determination, there was only a few more sentences she needed to write for her paper. Her fingers moved across the keyboard quickly, at a pace that any speedster would be impressed. A smile crossed her face and she sent it to one of her many professors. She closed the laptop and fell back on the couch. She just sat there, her eyes closed, one hand on Brucely's back.

The dog let out a bark and ran to the door. He started to do that a lot more, after Wally had yet to come home. Brucely would look out the windows and just wait for the redhead. He became much more alert, but was catching on, and soon he would figure out that Wally _wasn't_ coming home. The blonde stood up and opened the door, holding onto Brucely's collar.

"What do you-Dick?" she instantly let go of the dog and stepped aside, allowing Dick to walk into the apartment. "What is it?" she cautiously asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Before she could close the door, he stopped er and gestured to Kaldur, M'gann and Conner. She raised an eyebrow, but let them in.

"I-we, have a lead on Wally." at the sound of his name, Brucely's ears went up and he raced to the window, his tail going down once he noticed that he wasn't there. M'gann looked down as she witnessed the sight, sadness taking over her emotions.

"You mean he's alive?"

* * *

Wally sat there, looking back at the doorway, waiting for Iris and Caitlin, they went out to get Big Belly Burger. According to Cisco 'He must be from another world!', he said man was checking out his suit. While Barry was asking him a series of questions. The speedster impatiently tapped his foot against the floor. "Hey, what's this?"

In the blink of an eye, the photo Cisco was holding up, was now in Wally's hand and being stuffed into the pocket of his S.T.A.R. Labs sweatpants. "What's that?" Barry asked, suspiciously, holding a hand out. Wally looked around, his brows furrowing. He reluctantly took out the photo and handed it to Barry. "Artemis, my girlfriend." he said, crossing his arms over his chest, and snatching it back from Barry, and looking at the photo, for a rather long time.

"We're back!" his head quickly turned Caitlin and Iris walked in, holding up bags of Big Belly Burger, and handing them. "When can I go home?" The redhead questioned, his food gone in a millisecond. "Earth-traveling while injured can be extremely dangerous." Barry quickly said, earning a few confused glares from around the room.

"I don't buy it, you guys are probably keeping me here to make sure I'm not a threat?" They all looked at each other for a moment. "i have people back on my Earth mourning a death that never happened! They're probably heartbroken." he looked down at the picture of Artemis, and everything was quiet. His arm tensed and he put the photo back into his pocket before walking out of the room.

Everyone looked toward the way he went. Caitlin stood up to follow him, but Barry grabbed onto her arm and shook his head. "You can't really think he'll do what J-Hunter did!" his lips thinned "Yes, I do Caitlin, he could easily kill any of us!"

"He just wants to go home to the people who love him! I know how it feels to love someone who I thought died, I wouldn't wish it on anyone else!" his grip loosened, and she started to go after him, but stopped when Cisco began to talk. "There's a meta downtown, he's asking for you."

"Powers?" Cisco turned back to his screen and shrugged. "He's got a boomer-Captain Boomerang! Boom! Named!" Barry was instantly downtown and Caitlin looked back to where Wally went, and hesitantly walked to behind the computers.

* * *

 **Do you guys like it so far? I couldn't get the idea out of my head, and all the stories that have this are discontinued!**

 **If you're not smiling, you're doing it wrong-Alex Wassabi**

 **Review! It makes my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

"Guys! Get Barry to the medbay now!" Wally confusingly walked into the main room, rubbing a towel on his shirtless figure. "Whats-holy shit what happened to him?" no one answered, not like he really expected them to. Panicked looks were everywhere, except for Wally who didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that Barry was hurt.

And that's how it all started, but here he was now, in his snow-camouflage suit (so they wouldnt mistake him as kid flash) racing around and saving the city, the city that The Flash couldn't take care of after his incident. He was injected with something, according to Caitlin she should have a serum for it in a few weeks. They made a deal, he would protect the city and once Flash was up and running he could go home.

"Whats you name?" Wally froze and his brows furrowed. "You can call me-Impulse." it would definitely be weird, being known as Kid Flash for most-if not all-of his life. "There you go folks, Impulse, the savior of Central City!" in the blink of an eye Wally was gone, now at S.T.A.R. Labs being congratulated by the team, who he ignored for the moment.

"How's the antidote?" they all looked at each other for a minute. "You've asked that everyday for the last month-"

"And Caitlin said she'd have it done in a few weeks!" the redhead tensed and ran a hand through his hair before quickly sitting down, his elbows on his thighs. "I just-I want to go _home_." he may have said home, but they all knew he meant Artemis, he never stopped talking about the blonde, as if she were a magical being. They felt bad for keeping him here but Central City needed a Flash, and even Wally knew that.

* * *

"So, he might be on another Earth?" Artemis questioned, leaning up against the wall, a smile on her face. "Yes, the beams that struck him had most of the same elements of the zeta tubes, mainly what we use to make them teleport, so it had to have taken him somewhere, most likely another Earth." Kaldur explained, pulling up a few images as he did so.

"What Earth?" they all looked at each other then back at Artemis. "That's what we don't know, but we have a few guesses, it's mainly between Earth's 1-5." Artemis hummed, so many things were going through her mind. She was holding back the tears of joy. Wally was _alive_. It had to be a dream right? "I would teleport him but their is most likely a different version of Wally on each Earth, and it would be exhausting-almost impossible-to teleport each Wally from five different Earths." Zatanna explained, guilt covering her face.

Artemis put a hand on he best friends shoulder and smiled. "I'm just happy that he's alive."

* * *

Wally pressed his finger to the comm in his ear. "I've been in the game way longer than any of you, I know what I'm doing." he was mad. The estimates they gave him on when he would be back means that he would miss he and Artemis's anniversary.

He ran to the bank, he was _definitely_ faster than he was on his Earth

maybe the incident did something to his speed? Stopping in his tracks, he narrowed his eyes at the bank, looking around and waving to the civilians with their cameras sped inside and in what seemed like a millisecond the three men were caught and tied up. He ran straight back to the lab.

"Wally what is wrong with you!? You went completely solo!"

His brows furrowed "You guys had no idea what you were doing! You wanted me to go through the _back?_ " Cisco crossed his arms and stood up from his chair

"I get that you've had superspeed for like a decade now, but don't think that that'll give you the right to make the rules around here!"

"YOU'RE THE ONES KEEPING ME AWAY FROM MY HOME!" everything went silent, he's never gotten that loud before. Caitlin's lips thinned and looked over to Cisco whos eyes softened at the statement, before he glared at Wally again.

"We need you here." he said clamly, putting out a hand as if it would calm Wally down. "Well, they need me there." the redhead whispered, though they heard it. Cisco tensed up for a moment and looked back at the unconscious Barry, worry filling his eyes.

"It shouldn't take much longer, but Captain Boomerang is still out there." he quickly sat back down and started to type rapidly. "We have a few leads, but they all lead to different places scattered across the city, all clubs, you'll have to go undercover." Wally smiled and he ran out of the room, coming back in clothes that were more fitted for the event at hand.

"I was on a cover ops team for a years, I think I know what I'm doing."

* * *

 **Sorry again for it being rushed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long hiatus I took, it was much needed. I intend to update nearly all of my stories.**

"George Harkness, thats the guy your looking for." Cisco stated and hummed. "He's been seen in this club multiple times a night, just fit in and look for him." Wally downed another shot and nodded. He needed to get drunk, he's only gotten drunk once since his fast metabolism forbids him from getting drunk.

Dick had given him a special alcohol for his 21st birthday so he would get drunk. He laughed at the memory. He looked around for George but couldn't see him. "C'mon Captain Boomerang show your ugly face."

"When I said fitting in I didn't mean to look like the depressed guy." Cisco said and Wally groaned before standing up. He started walking down to where everyone was dancing, but a man in a coat bumped into him.

"Watch where 'er goin" Wally smirked "Found him" he muttered. "Great! Go follow him." Caitlin said and Wally nonchalantly did so. He hated to admit it, but he missed doing covert-ops missions.

George entered a room and Wally quietly followed him and disappeared into the shadows. George took his coat off and walked toward a large man who Wally didnt recognize.

"So, you really injected the Flash with that stuff?" The large man questioned and George nodded. "You better believe it! I got the antidote right 'ere"

"Wally the antidote! Wally go get it!" Iris screamed out. "No! I need to know what they're up to!" Cisco yelled out, shushing Iris.

Wally was impatient. He needed that antidote so he could go home. It was 2 days before Christmas.

"You couldnt get that new Impulse character?" George shook his head. "Well..." the man began and handed George the antidote back "Not until you get him I want to rid every world of Speedsters." the man walked out and George groaned.

Wally sped in front of George, he was all suited up. He smirked and George pulled out his boomerangs. "Guess Ill have to get you now." With ease, Wally dodged all the shots.

"The antidote!" Iris kept saying, it got to the point where Wally shut the comm off. He knew what he was doing, in his world he's fought Captain Boomerang many times.

George growled in frustration, but with a smirk he pulled the antidote out. "Without this, your precious Flash will _die_." he dropped the antidote, and Wally sped to it, everything moved in slow motion.

He wasn't going to make it, he wasn't going to get to Artemis, he would have to wait longer. He dove forward, but the antidote smashed on the floor.

Quickly, he used his finger to pick some up, he cupped his hand over it and sped to Star Labs, leaving George there, surprised that he just ran away.

Wally ran to Caitlin and Cisco. "Quick! I need you to copy it!" They were quick, putting the liquid in a container.

Barrys heart monitor began to go crazy, Wally and Iris ran to him, crying out for Cisco and Caitlin.


End file.
